drunk words sober thoughts
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Damon has a big business contract about to happen Emily is there for moral support but then drunk Damon appears are drunk words sober thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Emily was nervous. She had never been invited to such an important business dinner before. She had been to dozens of dinners with clients and employees, but she had never been to one this big. Damon was having dinner with the 2 top executives of a small music company that the Young Music Group was looking to purchase. This would be the biggest deal that Damon had ever made in his career has a producer , and if things worked out right, it would also be the most profitable.

Emily could tell he was nervous. He had re-read the contract at least a dozen times in the last hour. Damon even picked out exactly what outfit he was going to wear. Everything was exactly as he needed it to be.

For the sake of putting his nerves at ease, Emily went to the mall and bought a new dress, something a little dressier than she usually wore she found the perfect black dress to match Damon suit . She wanted to make sure she made the best impression she could. Emily rushed home to get ready. She had nearly 2 hours before they needed to leave, but she wanted to make sure that she allowed plenty of time to get ready so she would be on time.

Emily was putting the last few items in her red clutch when Damon came into the bedroom.

"Em, are you ready to go?"

"Ready," she said as she turned around. Emily couldn't help but smile. He looked so handsome in his suit. He also looked incredibly nervous, almost like a little boy. It was so endearing.

Damon offered her a small smile. "Great. Let's go."

Damon was quiet the entire drive there . Emily knew it was best to let him process everything. Right now, he was going over exactly what he needed to say, what points in the contract to highlight, and all of the personal details he had memorized about each of the executives. She simply held his hand, running her thumb back and forth across the back of his hand.

When they got to the restaurant, Damon helped her out of the car as he always did. He reached for her hand, clinging on a little tighter than usual. Just before they walked inside, he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight."

"Of course," she said with a reassuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked inside and found their table. The executives Robert and Adam and their girlfriends were already there, each of them standing and greeting them with a smile and handshake. Emily quickly understood why Damon was so nervous. The 2 men were younger that Damon they were 21 year old college student Damon is 26 years old , good looking, and well spoken. The biggest deal of his career rested in their hands. It was easy to be intimidated by them.

As soon as they sat down, Damon wanted to get down to business.

"Alright, I had the lawyers draft up…" Damon started.

"Oh hey! Damon ! Let's just forget about business for a little while. Let's just enjoy our dinner. Relax a little!" Adam said.

Damon let go of a deep breath. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Robert called the waiter over and ordered a round of drinks. Then, 30 minutes later, another round of drinks was ordered. Emily started getting nervous. Robert and Adam were clearly used to drinking a lot of alcohol. They drank a lot more than Damon was used to drinking. All of them started getting sloppy and careless about what they said. All of the filters were gone. Damon was clearly trying to keep up with the young guys.

Joe was the one to set the ball rolling downhill. "Well Damon . you certainly landed yourself a hot little number didn't you!" he said, gesturing towards Emily.

Emily shot to attention. She was immediately uncomfortable. She glanced over at Damon. He was more than just a little tipsy. She silently prayed that he would be able to handle himself.

Damon chuckled. "Why do you think I married her? She was a former gymnast

Emily 's heart sank. She couldn't believe he said it. It instantly sent her mind in a million different directions. Did he really feel that way? Did he only fall for her because of the way she looked? Did he really think that she had no sense of intelligence? Was the alcohol bringing out his true colors? Emily was furious. She couldn't even look at him. She couldn't concentrate on anything but pushing her food around her plate for the rest of dinner.

The deal was finalized and dinner was over. Damon was in no condition to drive , so Emily drove home . There was an awkward silence between them. It was practically choking them. It seemed to help sober Damon up a little bit. Emily pulled the car into the garage. She didn't wait for him to get out. She quickly got out of the car and went inside, slamming the door in his face.

Emily's actions spoke volumes, and they seemed to help Damon sober up quickly. He stood there for a moment, completely stunned before he opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find Emily leaning over the counter, her back towards him. She didn't make a sound or acknowledge him, but he could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders gently shook up and down.

"Okay Em," he said softly. "What did I do to make you so mad at me?"

She turned to face him, tears streaking the makeup on her face. "You mean you really don't know? You don't remember what you said?"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," he said. He was trying not to get defensive. He really didn't know what she was talking about, but her question was so pointed and accusing, it set him on edge.

"Did you really only marry me because of how I looked? Because I was a gymnast

Damon's eyes went wide. "What? How could you say that? Of course not!"

"How could I say it?" Emily shrieked, her eyes wild with anger. "That is exactly what you told those guys tonight!" With that, she turned on her heel and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

Damon started to run after her, but stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the door slam shut. He sank onto the couch behind him.

 _Did I really say that?_ He thought to himself. He quickly recounted tonight events in his mind. Damon vaguely remembered the things he said that night, but he could remember that he had a lot to drink that night - a lot more than usual. He dropped his head into his hands. _How could I do that to her? How could I hurt her like that?_ Damon began to weep. He sat on the couch for the next 2 hours, thinking and beating himself for what he had done. Finally, he quietly wandered up the stairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily rolled over in bed, reaching out for Damon as she had done a thousand times before. Her hands only found emptiness. The clock on his bedside table read 3:30 AM. It wasn't like him to not come to bed. Emily turned to get out of bed and jumped at the site before her.

Damon was quietly sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Oh gosh. You scared me," she said sleepily as she sat up straighter, pulling the sheets over her legs. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," he whispered back. "Thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asked, though she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

"About tonight. About you… about us." Damon stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down in front of her. "Em, I am so incredibly sorry that I hurt you. I guess I was just trying to keep up with those college guys. You know, make them like me. I know that is no excuse. I am your husband. That should always come before being a business/ music man. I promise it will never happen again "

"Damon.." she said quietly, gently placing her hand on his knee.

"Please, let me finish. Em, I should have defended you, protected you. I know that I don't tell you enough, but you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much; sometimes it's hard to breathe. I promise you right now, no matter what, I will always protect you. I will always put you first. No deal in the world is more important than you."

A single tear slipped down her cheeks. Emily reached out for him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. She kissed him deeply, as though it was the only way he would understand how much she truly loved him.

"Damon, I love you so much. Thank you for telling me everything. Your words hurt me, deeply, I'm not going to lie about that. But I love you too much not to forgive you. I don't expect you to be perfect. But knowing that you love me enough to admit when you are wrong, that makes you close to perfect to me. I need to apologize to you too."

"What for?" he asked, confusion written on his face.

"I should have been there for you. I should have encouraged you more. I could see how stressed you were, and I didn't try and calm your nerves. You're my husband, so it is my job as your wife to be there for you, and help support you when you don't feel strong. I also shouldn't have gone to bed angry. My mother always told me never to do that. So I promise to you that I will always be there for you. You will always know that I love you."

This time, it was Damon with the tear in his eye. He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against her's.

"Thank you," he said quietly


End file.
